Salida con el tío 17
by panchurripanchula95
Summary: Krilin y 18 tienen 3 hijos, Marron, Akane y el menor, Krilin. Cuando una salida con su padre a la ciudad se transforma en un paseo con 17 por el bosque.


**Como saben, yo pienso que 18 y Krilin deberían haber tenido más hijos. Y también deben saber que esta pareja no es muy original en cuanto a nombres (Marron/Maron XD) por eso el menor de los hijos se llamara Krilin (Jr). Espero que lo disfruten Ü**

_**La imagen es de Krilin jr. O por lo menos así me lo imagino…**_

**Salida con el tío 17**

-Bueno, quien quiere ir a la ciudad conmigo?- grito Krilin desde la cocina. Marron que iba bajando las escaleras respondió.

-Yo no, debo juntarme con Bra, me está esperando afuera.- lanzo la chica de cabellos rubios saliendo apresuradamente de la casa. Arriba, 18 luchaba con 2 pequeños demonios que se negaban a bañarse y saltaban de cama en cama.

-Akane, Krilin! Vengan a bañarse de una vez!- grito amenazantemente la androide. Los 2 pequeños se calmaron y dejaron de saltar en sus camas. Roshi, que miraba semejante espectáculo desde el pasillo reía fuertemente.

-Veo que no tienes autoridad sobre estos chicos.- la androide se giro y sus ojos azules penetraron en los del viejo. Si las miradas mataran el viejo ya estaría muerto.

-Son mis hijos, tú no te metas- dijo seriamente. 18 se acerco a Krilin, el pequeño de rubios cabellos, no quería bañarse, 18 tomo su brazo y lo jalo levemente.

-Hijo, tu y yo sabemos quién es el más fuerte de los dos, aun así vas a rehusarte?

El pequeño frunció el ceño, con su brazo libre se sujetó a la cama.

-No me vas a mover de aquí- dijo el pequeño desafiante. 18 giro sus ojos. Tomo al pequeño en sus brazos y le hizo cosquillas, el pequeño no pudo resistir y soltó la cama. El pequeño al percatarse de que había sido vencido se cruzo de brazos y frunció el ceño. 18 soltó una pequeña carcajada y dejo a Krilin en la ducha junto con su hermana. La pequeña de negros cabellos chapoteaba felizmente.

-Subiré de nuevo en 10 minutos, cuando vuelva ambos deben estar listos, Ok?- ambos pequeños asintieron. 18 salió del baño, bajo las escaleras , se dirigió hacia la cocina.

-Estos niños terminaran volviéndome loca- dijo 18 poniendo una mano en la frente.

-Tranquila, cuando terminen de bañarse me los llevare a la ciudad de compras. Así podrás descansar un poco. Qué te parece?- pregunto Krilin.

-Sería fabuloso- dijo 18 acercando una silla y sentándose en ella. Se escuchaban las risas de ambos pequeños y el sonido de chapoteo en el agua en la parte de arriba de la casa. 18 miro el reloj de la cocina, en 8 minutos más debía ir a ver a sus hijos, ella sabía que ninguno de los dos iba a estar listo como ella lo había ordenado, así que pensó en darles un poco más de tiempo.

Mientras ambos se bañaban una negra cabellera se asomo por la ventana.

-BUUU!- grito 17 desde la ventana provocando que ambos pequeños dieran una gran salto y gritaran. Akane, al percatarse de que era su tío comenzó a reír fuertemente y Krilin comenzó a llorar. En las escaleras se escuchaban los pasos de 18, al escuchar los gritos subió rápidamente al segundo piso.

-SHHHH! Krilin, cállate, no llores mas- 17 trataba de calmar a su sobrino sin éxito.

-Que pasa aquí?!- grito 18. Al ver a 17 coloco sus manos en su cintura en signo de desaprobación. Se acerco a 17 y lo golpeo con la mano abierta en la cabeza.

-Idiota, te he dicho que no asustes a los niños- dijo duramente.

-Lo siento, pensé que se iban a reír, bueno, Akane está riendo, 1 de 2.- dijo 17 riendo.

-17, Krilin tiene 6 años, tú crees que es difícil de asustar?- dijo 18.

-Jajaja, no te pongas así, fue solo una broma.

-Está todo bien ahí arriba?- pregunto Krilin desde el primer piso.

-No pasa nada!- respondió 18. Se acerco a Krilin y lo envolvió en una toalla. El pequeño seguía llorando.

-Tranquilo, sabes que el tío 17 es un tonto.- Krilin dejo de llorar y se seco las lagrimas con la punta de la toalla.- No te quedes ahí parado sin hacer nada. Envuelve a Akane en una toalla y tráela al cuarto.

17 hizo caso, envolvió a la pequeña en una toalla y la llevo al cuarto. Iba detrás de 18 cuando sintió que alguien jalaba fuertemente de su cabello.

-No vuelvas a asustarme- dijo el pequeño con el ceño fruncido.

-18, míralo! Me está jalando el cabello!- dijo 17 en un tono infantil.

-Ya estas grande, defiéndete solo.

-Si lo golpeo, te enojas?- dijo 17 en un tono sarcástico. 18 le dio una mirada fulminante.- Ok, no lo golpeo.- dijo 17.

-Muy bien, séquense, la ropa de cada uno está sobre la cama, no se tarden, si? Su padre quiere llevarlos a la ciudad.

-A la ciudad? Yo venía a preguntarte si podía llevarlos al bosque.- dijo 17.

-Tú? No creo que seas lo suficientemente responsable como para llevarte a mis hijos- dijo 18.

-Vamos! Por favor!- dijo 17.

-Pregúntale a Krilin- dijo 18 fríamente. El androide de pelo negro bajo rápidamente las escaleras.

-Mama, yo quiero ir con el tío 17- dijo Akane mientras se ataba las zapatillas.

-Yo también!- dijo el pequeño Krilin.

18 dio un suspiro. 17 volvió a subir las escaleras.

-18! Krilin está de acuerdo- dijo 17.

-Estás seguro? No me estas mintiendo? Si me mientes te ira mal…- dijo 18 entrecerrando los ojos.

-Yo no miento.- lanzo 17.

18 suspiro nuevamente, se puso de rodillas y hablo con Akane.

-Tú sabes que el tío 17 no es el ejemplo más exacto de responsabilidad, por eso quiero que cuides a tu hermano, y que te cuides tu también, si?- dijo 18. La pequeña asintió. Tomo la mano de su hermano y la de su tío y salieron corriendo de la casa.

-Adiós papi!- lanzaron ambos pequeños. Los 3 tocaron la arena y se elevaron rápidamente saliendo disparados hacia el cielo.

-Iremos a tu casa?- pregunto Krilin.

-Más o menos- dijo 17.

-Como que más o menos?- pregunto Akane.

-Iremos al bosque, pero no a mi casa. Iremos a luchar. Yo les enseñare a luchar.- dijo 17

Akane y Krilin intercambiaron una mirada cómplice.

-Pero mama dice que no necesitamos pelear.- dijo Krilin.

-Qué? 18 dijo eso?- 17 rió.- No importa, aprenderán a luchar igual.

-Pero deberás ser suave con nosotros, recuerda que no sabemos pelear.- dijo Akane. 17 le guiño un ojo. Los tres se posaron en la tierra, miles de pinos cercaban el gran bosque. 17 se saco la chaqueta negra que llevaba y comenzó a estirar sus brazos.

-Muy bien. Saben lanzar bolas de energía?

Los pequeños se miraron e intercambiaron nuevamente una mirada cómplice.

-No, no sabemos- dijo Akane.

-Deben concentrar un poco de energía en la palma de la mano y lanzarla. Así- 17 levanto su mano y lanzo una pequeña bola de energía hacia un árbol. Krilin y Akane se miraron y sonrieron. Ambos levantaron una mano y lanzaron cada uno una gran bola de energía.

-Así?- dijeron al unisonó. 17 quedo boquiabierto.

-Como lo hicieron tan rápido?

-Enserio crees que mama no nos dejaría luchar? Hemos insistido demasiado y no tuvo opción.- dijo Krilin.

-Bien, entonces los reto. Ustedes 2 contra mi persona.

-Que dices hermana?- pregunto Krilin.

Akane hizo tronar sus dedos.- Hagámoslo.

Ambos pequeños se suspendieron en el cielo y se fueron en picada contra su tío. Este logro esquivar a Krilin pero no vio venir el puñetazo de Akane, justo en su cara. Krilin levanto su pierna para golpear las piernas de su tío y Akane hizo lo mismo. 17 logro esquivarlos con facilidad. Reapareció detrás de Akane y de una patada le lanzo contra un árbol. Krilin comenzó a lanzar golpes rápidamente. 17 lograba esquivarlos. De pronto Akane reapareció y también comenzó a lanzar golpes. Ahora 17 debía esquivar los múltiples golpes de los hermanos. Por un momento vio los ojos celestes de sus sobrinos y recordó cuando luchaba con su hermana. Sonrió levemente. Los golpes cesaron, 17 volvió a la realidad y vio que los niños ya o estaban, comenzó a mirar hacia todos lados. De pronto sintió los gritos de ambos. Se giro y vio a Akane por un lado y a Krilin por otro. 17 no logro esquivar los golpes. Akane, por su parte levanto su brazo y golpeo el pecho de 17 con su antebrazo. Krilin, por la otra, clavo su antebrazo en la parte baja de la espalda de su tío. Aplastaron a 17 y un sonido estridente resonó en el bosque. 17 pensaba que era como verse de nuevo luchando junto a su hermana. Se poso en la tierra y comenzó a reordenar los huesos de su espalda.

-Wow, me han sorprendido, nunca pensé que fueran tan fuertes, se ve que 18 y Krilin los han enseñado bien.

-Cansado?- pregunto Akane.

-Ni un poco.- dijo 17.

-Mentiroso!- grito Krilin riendo.

-Solo un poco. Bueno, una carrera hasta mi casa?

-Si!- gritaron los dos pequeños poniéndose en posición.

-Pero no está permitido volar. En sus marcas, listos, fuera!- grito 17, los 3 comenzaron a correr rápidamente. En primer lugar iba Akane, en segundo Krilin y en el ultimo, 17. Al ver que iba perdiendo comenzó a volar y sobrepaso ampliamente a los pequeños. Se poso en las escaleras de la vieja cabaña y espero a los pequeños.

-Eso es injusto! Tú dijiste que volar era contra las reglas- dijo Krilin algo cansado.

-Las reglas son una mierda- dijo 17 con los ojos cerrados. Al abrirlos noto que los dos pequeños estaban boquiabiertos.

-Qué?- pregunto 17.

-Dijiste la palabra con "M"- dijo Krilin.

-Y frente a nosotros!- siguió Akane.- A mamá le gustara saber esto.- Tomo la mano de su hermano y ambos salieron disparados hacia el cielo.

-Qué? NO ESPEREN! NO LE DIGAN NADA!- grito 17 también alzándose del piso y siguiendo el rastro de los pequeños. Iba a una distancia abismal, la pelea le había quitado un poco de energía. Poco a poco la casa en medio del mar se hizo presente y los pequeños descendieron rápidamente entrando a la casa. 18 estaba recostada en el sillón viendo una revista de modas. Al escuchar el bullicio se sentó.

-Mama! Mama! Adivina lo que dijo el tío 17!- grito Krilin.

-Ya están de vuelta?- dijo 18. 17 irrumpió en la casa dirigiéndose hacia su hermana.

-18 perdón, yo no quise, solo salió, además que hará esa palabra, no influirá en nada.- dijo 17 tratando de justificarse.

-Espera, no entiendo nada. Akane explícame.- dijo 18 cruzándose de brazos y poniéndose cómoda.

-Lo que pasa es que el tío 17 hizo una carrera desde el bosque a su casa y dijo que nada de volar. Comenzamos a correr, yo iba primera, Krilin segundo y el tío 17 tercero y de repente el tío 17 comenzó a volar y obviamente nos gano. Luego dijo que las reglas eran una…..- Akane se calló antes de pronunciar aquella palabra.

-Una qué?- pregunto 18.

-La palabra con "M"- interrumpió Krilin. 18 coloco sus dedos en la frente y comenzó a masajear su cabeza. Se paro del sillón acercándose a su hermano. Lo tomo fuertemente de la oreja y lo llevo afuera de la casa. Los pequeños entraron a la cocina y se asomaron por la ventana para ver como su madre regañaría a su tío. 18 frunció el ceño y golpeo la cabeza de 17 con la palma abierta.

-No te he dicho ya que no quiero que digas esas palabras en frente de los niños?

-Lo siento, solo se me salió.

-No es la primera vez, creo que tendré que cocer tu boca desde ahora en adelante.

-No, no, no! Esta bien, nunca mas diré una mala palabra.- dijo 17 acercándose a su hermana con los brazos abiertos para abrazarla. Paro unos cuantos centímetros antes y comenzó a mover sus dedos. 18 soltó una pequeña carcajada, se dio la vuelta y entro a la casa.

-Entra y siéntate un momento, por lo visto, Krilin y Akane te han dejado sin energías.

17 hizo una mueca y ambos entraron a la casa.


End file.
